Talk:Season 4/@comment-36711658-20190908135603
Personally, I have a premise for escape te night season 5 which I think I'll go into great detail on later in a youtube video but it takes some of season 4 and some new ideas and blends them together please comment about what you think. Era:1960's-reason: the 60s were the sort of formality of the 40s and 50 giving way to the free-spirited ways of society so you could have more proper rolls like say Markiplair as the Talk-Show Host and more free-spirited roles like Jacksepticaeye as the Rock star mixed together to give you a clash of proper vs. free. The goal for the night- obtain the 8 objects by killing their Guardians and free Joey from the cursed God- I know this sounds cliche but hear me out. The eight items are an item that has one of the Gems from the crown of oblivion as part of it and also holds something special with them but I'll get to that in a moment- however, unlike every other season the Youtubers must kill the guardian for that artifact to obtain it with their personal weapon more in a moment, by obtaining these items the cursed god will not be able to draw enough power to take joey's body and destroy both the S.A.E and the modern world. Sidequest- Here is how Season 4 fits into this, each gem has the soul of a dead YouTuber inside which the cursed god draws power from. each soul is either a soul that he captured before leaving the museum of the dead, or he obtained from hell. If one is able to retrieve a gem that soul will be set free come the moring hour, but here is where it gets interesting, the soul in question can be returned to live but there is a catch, hidden within the season 5 location are special rooms which contain the bodies of the deceased. In order to retrieve the body, one must volunteer themselves to enter the room and complete a special challenge, if the succeed a retrieve both body and soul that person will be returned to live and be able to help the guest during the night (but not be voted in) however should they fail in this task the room shall seal itself shut and the body will be lost to time, and the person who volunteered will automatically be put into the final death challenge. It is not necessary to retrieve the bodies, as the souls of the dead will be freed in the morning but if you wish for your friends to return to you must be willing to risk yours. Special items and Helper- The weapon the Youtubers obtain to kill the monsters are previous weapons from past seasons- so Markiplaier could have the Clown's pink gun while Jack could have Torhild the Undying hammer - (not these weapons can only be used on the guardians and the losing challengers one will have no effect on them or the winner's till the loser dies as the curded god is the one who brought them into this world) The helper- I belive should be Shane Dawson since he was the first death I think it only be fitting if he's here to see it all end. Guest: Daniel Preda-The Savant, Mark Fischbach (Markiplier)-The Talk-Show Host, Seán McLoughlin(jacksepticeye)-The Rock star, other unknown. Reaon gust are here- Daniel to save Joey, others to save their freinds. That all I have at this time But I love to hear what you think abou t this below.